


Pretty Little Flames

by StolenSpark



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, Modern Day, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the island is going just fine. There was no ship, no rescue. The boys have made a life for themselves. Ralph and Jack are surrogate parents to the littluns. What happens when Percival discovers three boys and a toddler on the other side of the island? How do Ralph and Simon take Jack's decision to let the newcomers stay with them?</p><p>Loosely inspired by Mother Ralph by Lucyinthesky1996 on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Elliot: OC, age 16
> 
> Jesse: OC, age 16
> 
> Aiden: OC, age 17
> 
> Kat: OC, age 1

Percival is bored. He decides to do some exploring on the other side of the island. The nine-year-old trots off to the other side. As he trecked through the forest, he becomes aware of faint giggling. Percival heads towards the voices. In the safety of a large bush, he watches as two boys and a toddler come into view.

"Dustin, stop it," the shorter of the two giggles, as the taller boy planted kisses along his neck.

"You know you like it," Dustin replies.

The other boy pulls away to chase after the little girl. "Hey, Kat! Get back here!"

A third boy walks into the clearing tugging a pig. He has a slim build, striking dark blue eyes, a tan, a pair of piercings; one in his right ear and another in his navel, and dark brown hair with the blonde highlights. Dustin glances over. "Great you brought meat."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he retorts. "Elliot, help me cook this. The others said they'll be back shortly."

Percival watches from his bush. Unfortunately his cover is blown when he begins to sneeze. Elliot walks over to the bush. "Hello, can we help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the hunters become concerned of the presence of another hunter in their territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will hopefully be longer. All I have to say is enjoy!

"Chief," Roger starts. 

Jack looks up from the spear he is sharpening. "What's up, Roge?"

"Someone's been in our territory."

Jack shrugs it off, figuring the intruder was one of the littl'uns. He was about to speak, when Ralph calls to him from the beach. He heads towards the beach to find Ralph comforting a shaking Percival. "What happened?" He asks.

"T-there was a ghost," the boy squeaks. 

At the confession, Jack throws back his head and laughs, and even Ralph looks amused. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Percy," Ralph says, smiling.

"But I saw 'im, Mama. He got right in my face and spoke."

Jack and Ralph look at each other and roll their eyes, but decide to humor the child. "Well, what did he look like?" Jack ask.

"Real pale, with black hair that was kinda longish," the boy replies.

"Could've been Roger. I think you've been listening to Samneric's stories too much," Ralph chuckles, clear blue-green eyes sparkling.

"I'll check it out, Percival," Jack promises, earning a hug from a relieved child and a peck on the cheek from a grateful blonde.

Jack returns to the cave and is slightly unnerved at the sight of his hunters clustered together. "Okay, what's going on here?" 

Maurice, Roger, and Bill look up. They seem to be debating something. Finally, Maurice speaks up. "Uh, we found footprints. Leading towards the other side of the island."

The redhead purses his lips in thought. "How many?"

Bill replies this time. "We're not exactly sure. It's multiple though."

"Well hunters, this calls for action," Jack smirks.

"What do you suggest, Chief?" 

"A raid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> I'm thinking about editing chapter 1 to make the next events slightly more plausible. Eh, tell me what you think; should I add a few more boys to the camp?


	3. Two Tribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribes finally meet but not in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this happened. I guess this story finally has a plot though

Aiden is woken up by his twin brother, Dustin. “What do you want?” Aiden groans, sleepily.  
“Wake up Jesse, Elliot, Storm and Chris. Tell them to get the kids and head into the jungle.”  
Confused, Aiden sits up. “What? Why?”  
“We’re not alone on this island,” Dustin mutters.  
Aiden sits up rapidly, almost colliding with Dustin. He walks over to where the “tribe wives” are sleeping peacefully with Kat and the other small children. He leans down and gently shakes Elliot awake. “You’ve gotta get up,” he say softly.  
Elliot sits up, slowly blinking away out of his eyes. “Huh? Why?”  
Aiden shakes his head, motioning at Jesse and the toddlers curled up beside him. “Wake the others up. I want you out of the cave in five minutes,” he commands before joining Dustin at the mouth of the cave.  
Jesse is now awake, having caught the tail end of the conversation. He doesn’t ask questions, just wakes up the kids before picking up the smallest of the kids. Caleb, the oldest of the kids, blinks up at Jesse, confused. He takes the hand that Jesse holds out to him. They leave the cave, followed by Elliot, Storm, Chris, and the remaining kids. They head deep into the jungle. The moon is bright, casting a silvery glow on the surrounding flora and fauna. The snapping of branches somewhere behind them causes them to freeze. Jesse helps the kids hide before he and the others dash off down different paths into the darkness, hoping to lead who or whatever is following them away from the children.  
The plan is to lead the stalker deeper into the jungle then circle back to the kids. Once they feel like the coast is clear, they decide to head back. Jesse turns around, almost walking straight into a person standing barely five feet away from the tree he had paused behind. The person in front of him is stocky and holding a spear. “There you are,” the teen smirks. “Now, what should I do with you?”  
Another teen walks over. “Roger, no.”  
Roger laughs. “I just wanted to scare ‘im.”  
“Sure, Roger,” the newcomer tosses a length of rope to Roger. “Tie him up. I’ve got to go help Bill.”  
“Why?”  
“Apparently Ralph and Simon aren’t the only ones with ‘secrets’ here.”  
Roger hums in response, as the other walks away. Jesse’s mind kicks into panic mode as he thinks of all the things that could happen to the kids, and he bolts, running from Roger in favor of getting to the children before the others did. Roger tackles him to the ground, pinning him there. Jesse cries out in fear as he hears the toddlers begin to cry in the distance. Roger ties his arms together at the wrists before hauling him to his feet. “Let’s go, pretty boy,” Roger growls.

******************************

Simon decides to bring the prisoners some fruit and water. He stops by Jesse who is watching Elliot play with Kat across the cave. “Do you have kids?” Simon asks, tilting his head.  
Jesse shakes his head. “I used to. We haven't fared as well as you guys have.”  
“Oh?”  
“The other side of the island is different from this side. It's a lot more unforgiving. A couple months back, while the hunters were out, we were attacked.”  
Simon’s eyes widen. “Really?”  
Jesse nods. “The first night it was the wild boars. Things were silent for awhile, but then…” Jesse trails off, as though he's unsure of continuing, almost as if speaking about the events of that fateful night would bring the horror back. “Then, ‘They’ came.”  
“Who are ‘They’?”  
“I don't know,” Jesse shudders as he recalls what happened. “I woke to screaming. It was like ‘They’ were everywhere. In the caves… the jungle. ‘They’ took some of us, killed others. It was bad. I lost a lot of friends that day. The four of us; Elliot, Storm, Chris, and I, took what children we could and ran. We should've saved more… we could've saved more. But then ‘They’ started taking the children from us.”  
Simon looks horrified. “Was your child taken?” His gentle voice is apprehensive.  
Jesse's deep blue eyes well with tears, which he rapidly blinks away. “Actually ‘They’, uh, ‘They’ killed her. ‘They’ surrounded us and tore her right out of my arms. ‘They’ held me back and killed her right in front of me. And then… nothing. ‘They’ were gone as quickly and as silently as ‘They’ had come. When the others got back in the morning, it was chaos. We heard them yelling for survivors from our hiding place. We must've looked a mess; four teens and ten small children. With the others either dead or taken. Many of the hunters lost everything that night; their partners, their children, everything.”  
The sound of a scuffle brings Ralph into the cave. His chartreuse eyes are wild with panic. “I need help,” he pleads. “I can't get them to calm down.”  
“Take Jesse and Storm,” Chris suggests. “They're pretty good at solving conflict.”  
Ralph leads Jesse and Storm out to where the hunters on both sides are arguing heatedly. Storm and Jesse dart between them. “Aiden,” Jesse calls, putting his hands on Aiden's shoulders and gripping tightly. “Calm down, please.”  
“Why?” Aiden sneers. “They should pay for what they did.”  
Jesse pushes Aiden away from Jack. “Aiden, it wasn't them.”  
“Bullshit,” Aiden growls.  
“They weren't the ones who attacked us that night,” Storm interjects. He sounds weary, as though the night’s events have drained him emotionally.  
“Violence won't bring the others back,” Jesse points out. “It won't bring Ashton back. Whatever attacked us wasn't human. Please, calm down.”  
The anger leaves Aiden's eyes at the mention of his dead child. He opens his arms and pulls Jesse into a tight hug. “I'm sorry. You're right.”  
Ralph and Jack exchange a look. “I think we should call a meeting,” Ralph suggests.  
Jack agrees. “Get the others and tell them to come to the meeting.”

**********************************

Fifteen minutes later, the meeting is in session. Jack stands to speak, looking around in the growing sunlight. “Alright. So we're here to discuss the release of the tribe we captured last night.”  
“I say we send them back to the other side of the island.”  
“You're sentencing us to death if you do,” Storm retorts.  
“Should've thought of that before you crossed our territory,” Maurice grumbles.  
“We didn't know!” Dustin replies. “We were desperate. Those… those things destroyed everything. We were twice, nearly three times, the size of your tribe but those goddamn creatures killed our children and their mothers and forced us to hunt in other places.”  
“But that's not our problem, now, is it?” Roger sneers.  
“The other side of the island isn't safe!”  
The subject is debated until the first of the littluns and the toddlers emerge from the caves. Storm’s heart falls a bit when looking at the children running around. Hopefully this new tribe will let them stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And remember, feedback is love! Also, I'm changing the ages slightly. So, Ralph, Jack, Simon, Roger and the other bigguns are in their mid-to-late teens (as I probably should've established earlier) and the others are in their mid-to-late teens as well instead of just their mid-teens. So instead of 17, Aiden is 19 and Elliot and Jesse are 17. It just makes more sense with the timeline


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is bonding time for the "women" of the camps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I have other projects and also a funeral to go to, but I wanted to make sure I updated for you; I would've felt bad if I didn't.

After the meeting, Ralph and Simon head down to the beach to do the laundry. “So,” Simon begins. “What do you think about all this?”  
“It's scary,” Ralph replies. “I can't imagine what they must've gone through,” he places a hand on his stomach, where a tiny combination of himself and Jack is growing.  
“Jesse told me about it,” Simon continues. “He said it was the scariest night of his life. Most of the hunters lost everything, he said.”  
Ralph shudders involuntarily. “I don't think I'd be able to recover if that was my child.”  
“Speaking of which, have you told Jack yet?”  
“Not yet. I'm trying to wait for the right moment. Because tensions here are so high between us and them, y'know? I don't want to cause anything. You saw how angry those hunters were earlier,” Ralph muses as he scrubs a pair of shorts with a rock, rinsing them in the pool they're crouching by every so often. “It'll have to be a moment when Jack and I can slip away for a bit.”  
Simon hums in response. He glances down the beach where the others are sitting with a few of the children. “You should go talk to them.”  
“Why?” Ralph snorts, grabbing a shirt to wash.  
“Because you should make more friends. Besides, they've all had at least one kid and you're expecting your first.”  
“So, does your body just slim up after your kid is born?”  
Simon shrugs, laughing when Ralph rises in a huff, walking over to where Elliot and the others are sitting. He watches for a moment before heading over to join them. Jesse is laughing almost hysterically at something Ralph has said. “Oh, honey. I'm just lucky I have a fast metabolism. How I really got my body to look like this after Ashton was born was dance.”  
“Dance?” Ralph tilts his head slightly.  
“Yeah, Elliot taught me some really great ones. Not only do you tone up hella fast, but it's good for seduction too. Get all sexy for your man, maybe strip a bit, and I guarantee that you'll be getting fucked in five minutes, tops. Whenever I'm horny, I give Aiden a lap dance. Works like a charm.”  
“You are insufferable,” Elliot mutters.  
“But you love me.”  
“Do I?” Elliot shoots back sarcastically.  
“Ha, you're funny. Just stick with me, Ralph. I'll show you how it's done.”  
Ralph agrees.

***********************************

It turns out that Ralph really loves to dance. Jesse is impressed to say the least. The two of them spend hours in the cave learning and perfecting dances. By the time Ralph is satisfied with his progress, the sun has set and the toddlers and littluns are beginning to trail into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like a spin-off of events that I didn't describe here. I'll post the first two chapters shortly.


End file.
